


You're the Devil in Disguise

by rowing_away



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, I am so sorry o h my god, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowing_away/pseuds/rowing_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux knows exactly who Matt, the new radar technician on base, is; he knew from the start. Oh, he’ll play along for now…but he is going to do something about it. ‘Matt’ enthusiastically goes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> I was already in the process of writing a lengthy AU kylux fic (which I'm still working on!), but then the SNL skit happened and it literally gave me life, I had to pause it a few times because I was laughing so hard omg. I would have posted this sooner but I really wanted to double check and proofread it for any mistakes. If I missed anything, please met me know! And there will be more kylux on the way :3c thanks tumblr for dragging me into the dark side dumpster for these two losers

General Hux eyes the newly employed radar technician from across the cafeteria. ‘Matt’ has only been here for little over a few days, and so far his unnecessary presence has caused nothing but trouble. It irritated Hux beyond belief. There was to be complete, perfect order on this base at all times, and he would have it no other way. Unfortunately, ‘Matt’ did not seem to share the same sentiment.

Additionally, Hux has been seeing more of this Matt character and less of Kylo Ren since the technician’s arrival. Highly unusual, especially considering the _special_ _arrangement_ he and Kylo had struck together for quite some time now.

Currently, the man is aggressively interrogating a couple of unmasked Stormtroopers that are sitting at his table. “I personally have a great deal of respect for Kylo Ren. Wouldn’t you guys agree?” he demands, eyes steely and cold.

One of the men looks at him, and shrugs. “Yeah, I guess so. I mean, he could really improve on his leadership skills though.” He says, and the soldier next to him nods in solemn agreement.

“Oh really,” Matt says, seething. He’s clearly becoming hostile.

The trooper narrows his eyes a bit. “Well, yes. You’re one of the repair guys, right? Didn’t you see what he did to the main control panel on the top deck with that lightsaber of his?”

Matt abruptly stands up, knocking his tray over in an outraged fit. He’s about to lunge over the table for the trooper’s throat, but Hux marches directly towards him, the back of his elegant greatcoat flapping behind him as he grabs the young man by the neck of his collar, pulls him away and barks, “Mr. Matt, control yourself, or I _will_ report you and have you escorted off of this base!”

“Did you hear what this _filth_ just said to me?” Matt snarls in his grip, struggling, and Hux forcibly drags him away, exiting the cafeteria entirely. “Let me go!” Matt snaps, attempting but failing to dislodge himself from Hux’s hands.

“ _You_ are going to straighten out your absurd behavior. The first order does not tolerate internal homicide and downright carelessness.” Hux grinds out threateningly, directly into Matt’s ear. “So you are going to come with me _right now_ , _Kylo Ren_.”

Kylo gapes at him angrily, thrashing. “How- how did you know?!” he shouts. “My cover was _flawless_ , no one suspected a thing –“

“Oh, _please_ ,” Hux gripes with a roll of his eyes, throwing open the door of what he knows to be a small storage room unit that’s halfway down a sterile, deserted hallway, far away enough from the cafeteria for them not to be disturbed. He shoves Kylo in, locking them both in and blocking the door with his body as Kylo turns on him, his hands flying to Hux’s shoulders and digging in with his fingers.

“I had to do this, it’s the only way to filter out all the dirty traitors in this army! Let me out right now, or I _will_ hurt you, do you understand?!” he screams at Hux. His dark eyes are wild behind the smudged glass of his ridiculous spectacles, which are sitting askew on his face. Long strands of his jet black hair are escaping the confines of the blonde mop of a wig that’s on his head.

Hux reaches up and snatches the offending wig off his head, throwing it to the floor in disgust and roughly pushing Kylo against an adjacent wall with his gloved hands. “No, _you_ understand.” Hux retorts lowly, his nose flaring sharply as his tolerance for Kylo Ren plummets to an all-time low. “You are causing a ruckus, and disrupting the _order_ on this base. Your erratic attitude and constant disobeying of orders will _not_ be excused simply because you happen to be the leader of the knights of Ren.” Hux spits, livid. “Your _outrageous_ disguise-” he plucks the oversized glasses off Kylo’s face, and they join the flattened lump of synthetic hair on the floor, “And your distrust in my commanding and that of our superiors, will _cease_ _immediately_.”

He leans further into Kylo’s personal space, their noses nearly touching from the close proximity. “Am I making myself _clear_?” he dictates, boiling with wrath.

There is a thick, tension filled moment of quiet aggravation between them, Kylo defiantly staying silent as he considers Hux’s ultimatum. Then, Kylo swallows, fidgeting nervously and averting his eyes. “Hux…” he manages to say hoarsely. Kylo is flushed, Hux notices, breathing heavily against the wall where Hux has him pinned. His hands tighten where they are still clutching at Hux’s shoulders.

Suddenly, Hux is hyperaware of all their points of contact. Kylo’s hands on him. His hands on Kylo’s lower chest, pressed against his ribcage, feeling every short inhale and exhale of Kylo’s shallow breathing under his palms, his knee between Kylo’s legs, giving him the leverage to invade the man’s space. It’s gradually becoming warmer in the confines of this glorified closet. Hux would deliberately step away, put distance between them to make his point, to make Kylo _focus_ , but Kylo’s stubborn hands stay firmly where they are.

He looks down, and Kylo is quite obviously half hard in the technician uniform. “I am furious with you, Ren. This is unacceptable.” Hux says nastily, pressing closer, his knee nudging Kylo’s crotch. The man gives a loud startled whimper. He bites his lip to try preventing any more embarrassing noises from escaping him, but Hux won’t have it. He smashes their lips together in opposition, and Kylo immediately gasps into his mouth. He tugs on Kylo’s plump lower lip with his teeth none too gently, nipping it pointedly before pulling away.

Kylo tries to follow him, leaning in for another lip lock, but Hux keeps him against the wall. “Do not try to quiet yourself.” Hux commands. “Now, you never answered my question: do I make myself _clear_?” he repeats.

“Yes,” Kylo says, too quickly in response. Hux growls, giving him another solid push against the steel wall. “You are completely disregarding what I’ve said. Have you listened to a single word I have said to you?” Hux shoots back.

“Please,” Kylo tries, but Hux cuts him off. “No. We are not going anywhere, we are not _moving_ , until you have made it clear that you heard me, and that you understand what I’ve said to you. Do you want a punishment, Ren?”

“You haven’t fucked me in a week.” Kylo says breathily instead, sagging against the wall, leaning his weight on it.

Hux sneers. “Correct. And whose fault is that, Kylo?” He lets one of his hands that is on Kylo’s body trail down slowly, teasingly mean. “You’re the one who decided to play these nonsense games.” Hux’s body is burning, still brimming with anger, but now added with a low heat of lust in the pit of his stomach. He unclips the strap buckles on the front of the puffy orange vest Kylo is wearing, letting it hang open. “We could have spent our time doing something more…pleasurable. If you hadn’t decided to act. So. Childishly.” He leans in, lips pressed to Kylo’s ear. “Do you want it?” he whispers, his breath brushing over Kylo’s skin. He unsnaps the buttons that go down the front of the blue technician jumpsuit to the waist, lets his hand drift to the front of Kylo’s pants, and he squeezes the young man’s erection almost cruelly through the fabric.

He delights in the violent shiver Kylo’s body gives as he gasps “ _Yes_ ,” with desire, his black curls tickling Hux’s nose, knees weak. “You’re so needy, Ren. Do you like being a little slut for me?”

“Yes, general,” Kylo answers, and Hux’s rapidly growing hardness twitches at the mention of his rank from Kylo’s mouth. He begins to rub Kylo through his pants, and Kylo lets out a keening sob, his hips thrusting into the touch. Kylo’s arms are looped around Hux’s neck now, clutching onto him desperately. “Please, touch me, I understand, I promise to obey your orders from now on, general,” Kylo begs into Hux’s ear.

Hux slams him into the wall, just a little, and Kylo wheezes. His hand stills, and he stares into Kylo’s eyes, searching his face and only finding truthfulness and pure want. “I am holding you to that, Ren. I am serious. This is not a matter to be taken lightly.” Hux warns him.

Kylo nods enthusiastically. “Yes, I understand.” He reassures Hux, licking his lips. He appears nearly on the verge of tears. Hux seals their lips together again, sliding his tongue into the slick warmth of Ren’s mouth as he slips a gloved hand down Kylo’s trousers and into his underwear, taking hold of his cock with the soft leather and reveling in the dirty moan Kylo makes into their kiss, his hips rocking into Hux’s fist.

“You like that? You like that I’m touching you with my gloves on, Ren?” Hux says into Kylo’s ear. “Making the leather dirty with your come turns you on?” he speeds his hand up, and Kylo thrusts helplessly against him, making lewd noises in the small closet. “Next time, I’ll tie your hands up. Would you like that? I’ll cuff your hands to my headboard, and I’ll keep my gloves on while I touch your body, while I fuck you. I’ll tease you and have you scream my name in my bed, and everyone on base will know exactly what’s happening.” He punctuates his suggestions with a twist of the wrist, and Kylo writhes.

“Yes, I want it, general, please, more” Kylo is an incoherent mess, and Hux tightens his grip, pumps his cock faster, friction of leather on the sensitive skin of it making Kylo lightheaded, his eyes rolling back into his head, toes curling in his boots.

“Then come for me.” Hux commands with a murmur, and Kylo’s mouth goes slack with a silent cry, bucking into Hux’s hand and spilling come on his glove, dripping on the floor. He’s shaking afterwards, slumping breathlessly against Hux for support and nearly dragging him down to the floor with his weight. “H-Hux,” he moans weakly, finding his voice again after a moment or two, struggling to recapture his breath.

Hux strips the tainted glove off. It joins the other items that are in a heap on the floor. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he says, soft now. Kylo shakes his head, face buried in Hux’s neck. Hux noses at his mass of black hair, the scent of sweat, sex, and a clean shampoo emanating off the other male. “No more of this nonsense, Ren.” Hux says firmly, a comforting hand, now free of the glove, going to Kylo’s back and petting down his spine.

“Yes, general.” Kylo says into Hux’s shoulder.

Hux’s throbbing dick becomes abundantly aware at that term. He clears his throat. “Pick these up from the floor. My quarters, now.” Hux commands, pleased when Kylo obeys him.

Oh yes. A fine arrangement, indeed.


End file.
